Memoirs From the Past Love
by Windfaring scent
Summary: Discontinued...still looking for my niche.
1. Starting fresh

I do not own ccs! I though * rubs chin in evil thought* no I'm just playing. Well you know the drill.  
  
The first part of my story introduced the lost and hurt Sakura but this continues her quest towards what? I dunno either . please enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was the stench of smog that filled the waiting room of her financial agent in the city. As she waited to speak to the only person who could get her to the small trust fund she had, thoughts of the golden honey flecked eyes that were hypnotic floated through her mind.  
  
Wakened from her dream abruptly by the shouting of her name in a foreign accent, she trudged on to continue her path to the mundane in life.  
  
Later.  
  
"What do you mean I only have a thousand dollars in my account!" She could almost hear herself yelling to the persistent and grim face of her financial agent.  
  
Now sitting in a park with nothing better to do than worry, she almost laughed at the way the agent had looked cowed.  
  
The laughter began to come from a lake of shut up anxiety and soon turned to hysterical crying. The apathetic passerbys were all to used to the anomalies in their city and ignored her altogether.  
  
It was as if the city had swallowed her and she was another invisible lost soul. This made her feel like an unnoticed speck.  
  
Soon the tears flowed in a silent steady stream and were all but dry when she noticed a small girl and boy holding hands. They reminded her so much of her and Syoroan when they were children. The memory she held in her mind for that brief moment warmed her back to life.  
  
She remembered how the sun played against their faces through the leaves of the old reliable tree on the ranch. It seemed magical how they could sit and stare at the blue face of the open sky and be at peace together.  
  
Who was she kidding? It had been so long since she could remember being that relaxed and happy. Shaking every part of her trying to fling the memory away she walked from the place that had brought her peace.  
  
At sunrise the next day.  
  
It was sunrise (not that you could notice in the cold and sheltered room she had), and Sakura's job search had to begin. Since she found out that she only had a thousand left in her fund, it hit her that she would need a job soon.  
  
Beginning at the most likely place on her street, she was rudely awakened to the high rise in unemployment these days. Her search would be long and hard.  
  
Walking down a street some blocks from her own, she looked into the window of a dusty vintage store. Curiosity pulled her into the store and lead her eyes to a small book with a miniature portrait painted delicately on it's cover. Entranced she traced the miraculously similar picture of a young woman. The girl had the same brown silky locks and vivid green eyes as herself.  
  
Opening the book she swept in by the graceful and simple strokes of a photo of, could it be? Syoroan. Not wanting to take it as more than coincidence she hastily shut the book and ran out the store. So fast she ran that she didn't noticed the startled pair of golden eyes that followed her from the door of the shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I did it! My second addition. Aren't ya so proud? Well thank you for reading ^_^ bows respectfully Stay tuned for my next update. please no flames for killing Syoroan and having cliffhanger! 


	2. The mysteries of the urban jungle

Wow here I am my first fanfic. Yay! Well as you all realize, I don't own any cardcaptor characters, just this story. So without any further adieu, my story.  
  
"How could this be 6 a.m.?" Sakura mumbled to her self still half asleep. It was the first day of her being in Chicago, and already she longed for the wide and welcoming view of her window from the ranch she grew up in, far away in Texas.  
  
She would still be awakened by the gentle throaty crow of the proud cock, if not for the accident that killed her family and fiancé and left her sitting here in the cold and alien interior of her shabby apartment. She could have safely called her room a cubicle, and not been deterred by opposing judgment.  
  
Slowly she roused and got up to open her shades letting in what light the small window, w/ it's prison like bars, would let in. "So this is the fast and furious windy city?" "why am I not surprised?"  
  
Still longing for a breakfast of some sort, Sakura determined that it would be better to go ahead and begin the tedious journey to the home of her contact here in the city.  
  
Walking along like a tourist, head up taking in the sights of the harsh and strange reality, Sakura took a deep breath, and steeled herself against the loneliness of her situation. Already weakening from lack of a normal breakfast (she had grabbed some left over peanuts from her long flight), she spotted a small promising restaurant, and seizing her courage walked in.  
  
It was the scent of that small shop that first filled her head, the warmth that seems magical, from the very mysterious qualities of fresh bread. Looking towards a personal corner table she found herself to the most comfortable chair she had sat in to date, and quickly took up the menu to appease her growing rumblings. She was startled to see a young man with the most golden brown eyes materialize before her eyes.  
  
Rubbing her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was real she opened her mouth to speak. "Have you ever been told you look just like someone I've seen before?" she blurted w/out thinking. The words weren't rushed, or even strange. He laughed, relieving her from her castigation of herself. Eventually he answered, "never." She smiled and apologized, though she knew somehow he didn't mind her question.  
  
Abruptly the sound of a voice calling for him from the counter awakened her from her developing fantasies of him outside of work in a casual brown sweater and slack. He called. "Wait a sec Joe. Gotta get this order." He turned to her and asked, "So you want to get something warm or what? It's cold outside."  
  
" Sure," she answered.  
  
"Then your best bet is the blueberry muffins." He said.  
  
"That's my favorite food! My mother used to make them all the time." She said fading into a memory, seeing her laughing and being fed the last bite of a blueberry muffin by Syoroan her dead fiancé.  
  
Shaking herself from the remnants of the flashback, she realized that the waiter had been waiting. "Sorry," she said numbly, " just a blueberry muffin, and a warm cup of tea." He turned to fill her order, when she once again blurted, " What's your name by the way?" "Sean", he said grinning, then turned back to get her food. 


	3. Accident prone

Wow haven't written in a while. Sorry that the last chapter was so short, but maybe this one will make up for it.  
  
I do not own ccs, wish, but .it's never gonna happen.hmmm  
  
Well not one much for intros so here's chapter two  
  
Sakura ran from the shop trying to hold back all the questions that filled her mind. Never had she come across something that reminded her so much of the past, except maybe Sean.  
  
Why was she feeling this way? It wasn't as if she saw Syroan's ghost or something.  
  
Still, as she slowed to a walk, she thought of how it all happened.  
  
Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The sky of their Texas ranch had been the color of blood, a sure sign that the weather was going to get bad. She and her loved ones (mom, dad, and fiancé) were putting all the horses back in the stable and securing the barn.  
  
It grew darker as they worked, and the clouds grew close and threatening.  
  
Staring at the sky, a boom from far off frightened her horse.  
  
The horse threw her from it's back and had to be caught by her dad.  
  
Trying to feign that she was alright, she got back up, but her mother knew better.  
  
Out of all days for her to get thrown off her horse, this was the worst possible time.  
  
Her parents, reassuring her that they could finish securing the stables and barns, lifted her into the passenger seat of the truck.  
  
Syroan sat in the driver's seat and revved up the engine to get her to the hospital.  
  
"It's just a sprain," she had attempted, but her mother put on a stern gaze, and even Sakura's stubborn will couldn't fight it.  
  
As she rode off down the dusty road, she turned back waving to her parents w/ her good arm.  
  
Her parents looked so unafraid; yet she was scared.  
  
Any Texan knows that the weather is unpredictable as it is fierce.  
  
On the road she took advantage of her alone time, and kissed her fiancé distracting him from the wheel for a split second.  
  
He gave her his knee-melting grin, and scooped her up close to him allowing her to snuggle into the perfect curve that was his side.  
  
She was so happy and comfortable sitting next to him warm and protected, that she didn't realize until she was out of the truck in the grass what had happened.  
  
It all flashed by in only 3 seconds.  
  
A slow truck had come rumbling by at only 35 mph.  
  
Thinking nothing of the truck, Syroan turned to look at his angel leaning against him.  
  
She was so beautiful.  
  
The soft curves of her face were smooth and fluid.  
  
The brightness of her green eyes stood out, rimmed by her dark full eyelashes.  
  
The warm glow of her cheeks was more than enough to keep his mind from the road.  
  
She was everything he had ever wanted. In fact he had loved her since the moment he saw her.  
  
" my angel," he whispered, breathing in her soft and airy scent.  
  
The driver of the truck slept, drunk and unknowingly swerving right at Syoroan.  
  
Those few seconds were chaos.  
  
Syroan pushed her out of the truck saving her from his fate.  
  
Screams filled the terrible scene.  
  
It was not till later that Sakura found the source, her own voice.  
  
End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura jolted back to reality, finding herself lying on the street covered by the bulky form of another.  
  
"Get off me!" she yelled, furious that someone was squashing her.  
  
Looking around her, Sakura realized she was right by a car on the sidewalk.  
  
In her daze, she had caused a terrible car wreck.  
  
The stranger got up slowly and winced at the pain in apparently a leg.  
  
That's when she noticed a pair of honey flecked eyes staring at her in concern.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" he said anxiously.  
  
Sakura more embarrassed then hurt said, "I'm fine."  
  
"Good," he sighed.  
  
Helping her up from the cold dirty pavement, he added, " you should watch where you're going next time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ that's it. Sorry once again it wasn't very long, but I'm working on it! dodges angry looks here's a preview for my next update.whenever that might be.  
  
Holding up a hot water bottle to her arm, Sakura rested.  
  
Soon she had fallen into a deep and heavy sleep.  
  
She woke to the brightness of day from a window that wasn't her own 


	4. Anime attacks

Here I am again! Months later and no reviews oh well I like writing and I read the story and I'm caught up by my own cliffhanger! ^.^  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! Please don't think I do, though I wish.hmmm, it's kinda like that time I was stalking Mickey at Disney world. He didn't like those pictures I sold to the papparazi.  
  
Well enough of that! On to my story.  
  
Sakura was snuggled into the sheets of a warm smooth fluffy bed. She was so exhausted from the stress of all that she had gone through that the fact that she was alone in someone else's bed meant nothing to her.  
  
When the rays of noon sun finally woke her, she found herself in a bright and spacious room, filled with beautiful paintings and antique furniture, that took her breath and held it. If the materilization of those brown golden flecked eyes hadn't surprised her, she would still have been holding her breath minutes later.  
  
She jumped back and yelled, mostly in disappointment from the dream world she was in interrupted by the stranger.  
  
Staring at the eyes she plummeted back to reality. She was in someone else's room! She was in pajamas and she didn't know how they got on! She was alone with someone she didn't know!  
  
Grabbing a random object, she assailed her threat in the head until he collapsed anime style.  
  
Rubbing his head and sweat dropping, he held up his hand in defense.  
  
She looked at him and found that she was sweat dropping, remembering how he had earlier saved her life.  
  
When she put down the shoe, Sean was relieved, she was mortified.  
  
Had she really just attacked the guy who saved her life?  
  
But at what price? She wasn't in her clothes.  
  
Grabbing another random object she began to beat him in the head until he sat in a fetal ball. She was yelling, "You pig! How dare you take off my clothes. Had your way with ME did you?!?"  
  
Somehow managing to escape her furious clutches, Sean crawled to the balcony of the room and prepared to fend off another aggressive attack from the animal in Sakura.  
  
Just in time to avoid another anime fall, he shouted, " my maid Leela changed you!"  
  
Once again it was Sakura's turn to feel bad. Sweat dropping and saying, "heh.heh." Became the only sound for a minute.  
  
Sean finally back on his feet massaging his head said it's ok and smiled so big his eyes were squinting.  
  
Yea I know, really short, as with all my chapters, I'm trying, it's finals weekend and I have band banquet tomorrow. I think I get some..*readers glare evil azn style* heh.heh.well I'll update later..*runs* 


	5. Cinderella? naw

WELL! It's been a while since I updated. Apologies*ducks as flaming letter flies past* Maybe I should just move on to the story..  
  
Remember, my diabolical scheme to take over CCS failed so I don't own them. BUT.*RUBS HANDS EVILLY*  
  
Breathing heavily and searching for an exit from the embarrassing scene, Sakura wanted to melt and die. She had just attacked her hero. Now what?  
  
"I am sorry for the mix up," Sean politely said to clear up the silence that had been there as they sat for a few minutes after their little spat.  
  
"Sorry?" Why are you sorry! Sakura wanted to shout. Instead she went for a small voice.  
  
Sean looked at her sad eyes and wanted to hold her. She was sitting on the floor next to him, where they had both collapsed after the argument. 'She looks so vulnerable' he thought, debating on whether to try and comfort her. All he had to do was close the foot long gap that seemed to draw an invisible line between the two.  
  
He reached in only to fall out anime style and realize that Sakura had been thinking of other things and was now at the balcony staring at the afternoon streets below.  
  
'where am I?' Sakura wanted badly to ask, but Sean had appeared so nervous.  
  
Finally, after recovering from another larger bruise on his head, Sean sat up and went to Sakura.  
  
Hours later at Sakura's temporary residence  
  
Sakura didn't want to leave the bright room before saying goodbye to Sean and thanking him, but she still couldn't believe the way she had done it. She never realized how the loneliness had taken it's toll on her.  
  
Still she smiled at the thought of what she had done, the way Sean had reacted was even more of a surprise.  
  
Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura, I..Sean was interrupted by small soft arms encircling him.  
  
'she's hugging me' He thought in shock.  
  
He realized she was pulling back because he was unresponsive, so he grabbed her around her tiny waist and pulled her back in. Soon she was resting on his shoulder, because though she was a good 5'4, he was almost 6'. She whispered her apologies and began to sniffle and than softly sob as she began to surrender to his enveloping hold. His strong form was so comforting and it sheltered her from the sadness.  
  
He held her for 15 minutes until she looked up and he realized that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen on earth. More delicate than a cloud, rosier than the cherry blossom, with eyes so sweet and unearthly clear. Her emerald eyes begged a question that he couldn't answer and it hurt him. He wanted desperately to only hold her and answer the question that was there.  
  
When she saw his brows wrinkle in worry and his eyes reflect concern she broke the transformation the two had made together for those short minutes and said goodbye, running out the door.  
  
He had chased after her only to find that she had disappeared into the throng of strangers like the reincarnation of an angel she was.  
  
She watched him from the taxi cab, searching for her. She cared to much for him to hurt him again like that.  
  
End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ha! That one is short, if you haven't noticed most of my chapters are. Sorry! Well anyways look out for my next update. I gotta go my friend is harassing me again. Oh yea Thanks for the reviews! R&R ^_^ 


	6. ch6 paths cross

Oh my back! too slow to duck angry letters Man that hurt! Sorry.heh.heh.::::dodges angry glares::::: Well it's been awhile since I've found the heart to update.  
  
I probably shouldn't be considering my summer hwk.yes, sadly I have been assigned hwk for my future junior year of H.S.  
  
Well as you all know by now, I hope. I do not own CCS. That is why I have the secret club dedicated towards global takeover of all CCS functions.  
  
muhahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
slaps into angry Sakura  
  
Windfaring Scent: Oh hi.heh:::::::::sweatdrop::::::::::::  
  
Sakura::::::glares::::::;  
  
Windfaring Scent: I understand ::::::::::stalks away::::::::  
  
Well I would also like to mention that I am going to try a new perspective here.  
  
Wish me luck  
  
Here goes  
  
Sakura's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I shake his hand and realize that I longed for companionship so much that even the touch of this crude dirty old man feels like much needed contact against my bare skin.  
  
I should be recoiling at his touch. But I'm just so tired of refusing help. But, WAIT!!!!!!! What was he doing!?!?!  
  
Sakura launched in the opposite direction of the man she had thought was kindly offering a hand to help her off the bus. She wasn't wary in the ways of the city yet, so she didn't take his offer as any more than that-an offer.  
  
The cretin began to drag her into a filthy building only a few short steps away from the bus when her impulse to cry out was cut short by her determination. She had gotten herself into this huge mess of a city and now she would shed her naiveity and learn to deal.  
  
In a surprisingly rough snap she had twisted her trappers arm and was pinning him to the ground w/ all the inner strength she hadn't known she possessed.  
  
Growling with suppressed rage she whispered hotly into his ear, " try that again to any girl/woman/anything living, and I will stalk, torture, and punish you until I am satisfied. And I warn you that nonwithstanding any other human emotion is my wrath. It can never be satiated."  
  
Terror constricting the bald bedraggled beast, he ran as soon as she released her grip on his arm.  
  
Fully thinking she had lost her mind, she watched with a complacent grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Joe!" cried Sean enthusiastically. " I think we got our new waitress."  
  
Sakura blushed deeply as Joe nodded approvingly and knowingly at the slim figure and shockingly wide emerald eyes. " We got us another one, huh Sean?"  
  
Sean walked Sakura through the back door, green and not in the least intimidating w/ it's employees only sign showing signs of wearing, oblivious to Joe's suggestive face.  
  
Sakura heard not a single word Sean said as she stared at his lean physique leaning this way and that as he set up her employee space and showed her the things she would need tomorrow for her first day.  
  
"He has the most gorgeous eyes," she observed shyly. She blushed a deep crimson as he began to lean towards the top of her corner and she could see the show of muscle that slightly graced her view as the sleeve of his well chosen beige knit-sweater moved down his arm.  
  
His strong arms still beguiled her as she sat wondering why she couldn't stop staring. This was going to be uncomfortable at first, she told herself. "keeping level-headed around him will be difficult," she sighed.  
  
Sean turned at the small sudden sound and looked into Sakura's emerald eyes, meeting that same question.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later "How did it come to be that the one thing I've needed came to me now?" Sean begged from a seemingly absent room.  
  
She is so different..so special. I don't know! Why does she fill every thought of my day? He slumped against the wall of his well decorated apartment. His ascetic sense had drawn him toward a natural green blue theme on his walls. His rugs were a knit beige and the pictures lining his wall were of his sisters smiling back at him. Though this was his home away from home, it brought him no consolation from the nagging thoughts.  
  
No. This was not going to be easy 


End file.
